Metáfora
by Rashi Itami
Summary: Una serie de drabble/viñeta con una temática algo... compleja. Saturada de angustia, dolor y depresión, donde dos almas gemelas se encuentran situadas, pero que jamás se conocerán. No recomendada.
1. Habitación

**Habitación**

El sonido de la lluvia no cesaba… no se disponía a dar tregua. Su desolada y perdida mirada se posó en la nada… Un simple momento agobiado por la soledad de cuatro paredes blancas, una puerta con letras en otro idioma, que denotaba un escrito optimista al enamoramiento a primera vista. Un armario con una de sus puertas abiertas, dejando ver los estropajos que eran sus ropas. Una puerta de ese mismo armario con imágenes de ella misma, sacadas en un momento rebosante de amor; panfletos sobre conciertos, eventos, tocatas y una banda conformada por un grupo de amigos. Y una rosa negra de goma Eva, pegada con la cinta adhesiva de uno de esos postres. A su lado –del armario- un espejo tapado por las cortinas celeste-calipso de su habitación, tras ellas, las ventanas que la aislaban del frío de la noche lluviosa.

Zapatos regados por el piso, cuadernos sobre los mismos, cables, y más estropajos que conformaban su vestimenta. Un velador con insignificantes pertenencias sobre el. Una cama hundida por el peso de su cuerpo. Una mano que atrajo un cigarro a su boca, y luego lo apartaba para dejar escapar el humo de su pecho. Su habitación: un desastre, que en ese mismísimo momento, reflejaba el desastre que era su mente, su cuerpo… y su alma.


	2. Soledad

**Soledad**

Entusiasmo, felicidad, emoción.

Los niños corren sin detenerse como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las sonrisas en sus rostros son inamovibles. Ellos sólo están… jugando.

No creo tener amigos. Pero aún así tengo vagos, vagos recuerdos de mí en mi infancia, en los cuales, corría de la misma manera.

Inocencia.

El cielo está nublado, por la noche un aguacero se dejó caer. No es un feo día, es más, es un día perfecto, pero aquí me encuentro yo… tumbado sobre mi cama, con una panorámica distante del mundo exterior. ¿Tan grande es mi depresión, que sólo dejo mi casa para ir a la universidad? Soy un asco… un verdadero renegado y marginado social. Pero aún así, no puedo evitar envidiar a todo el mundo que veo pasar por las calles. Es un agradable domingo, y, para variar, estoy solo y encerrado en esta maldita casa, sin compañía, sin rastros de existencia más que la mía. Las cuatro pareces que son mi habitación son mis únicas confidentes de tal estruendosa soledad. Mis hermanos no están… se pasan la vida trabajando u estudiando, no tienen tiempo que perder en un desastre como yo. ¿Y quién querría? Soy un estúpido depresivo…


	3. Paseo

**Paseo**

Indiferencia, desprecio, superioridad y enojo.

Me decidí a dejar mi habitación para tomar aire, pero creo que he cometido un grave error. No sé cómo ni por qué llegué al centro de la ciudad, quizá por el recuerdo de mi infancia.

En una extraña galería solía juntarme con mucha gente. Mi corazón rebosaba de alegría al saber que por fin había hecho amigos y conocido el amor… qué ingenua era.

La gente caminaba estrepitosamente rápido, era una más en aquella multitud de gente estresada, prepotente y descalificadora. Mi andar es pausado y calmado, sólo observo las cosas, todo, nada se me escapa pero… Una mujer me golpea el brazo izquierdo al pasar a mi lado en sentido contrario. Le oí chistar y maldecir pero no entendí qué. Ciudad grande en país grande, pero con gente insignificante y carente empatía. Bueno, quizá yo también lo era, pero no era capaz de juzgarme, verdaderamente soy patética e insignificante.

Abandoné la universidad, mi vida sólo tiene un rumbo: trabajar y seguir mi vida, nada más.

Mi andar me llevó a la galería que frecuentaba años atrás, me dispuse a entrar, pero alguien me impidió el paso, ahí estaba yo: volviendo a chocar contra alguien ¡Perfecto! Te has ganado otro insulto! me dije. Pero mi sorpresa fue escuchar un "_disculpa, fue mi error_". Eso me descompaginó por completo, me sacó de lugar y contexto… nadie se disculpa. ¡Nadie! Me detuve a verlo, era apuesto, pero seguí mi camino, fue agradable haber salido a tomar aire. Mi ser comprobó que no todas las personas son iguales.


End file.
